Coke and chocolate
by Rine Wolve
Summary: This is how I think Nyota got Spock to date her :) My first Star Trek fiction. I am not a Trekkie, and my knowledge of the franchise is somewhat limited. I was simply fascinated with the pairing of these two characters.


Seated at her study, Nyota was frantically typing in her diary, in the middle of the night. She would have talked aloud, she felt like speaking to someone… but Gaila was sleeping and she didn't want to disturb her. Plus, she wouldn't have talked to HER about this.

'I have been eating chocolate and drinking Cola all night. I couldn't sleep... well, of course I couldn't, after all that stimulant, one might think. But I've had this damn insomnia for a couple of weeks now. I can't sleep, because I am constantly thinking... about him. I should focus on my exams, instead. And I did study for the most part of the night, when I wasn't doodling in the notebooks, dreaming wide awake.

This began about a year ago, but now it's almost ridiculous. I have no idea what is wrong with me. Well, in fact I do, but this is not possible! I have always been rational, or so I liked to present myself to others. The truth is there is a fire inside me, that I was trying hard to keep under control. I had managed to turn it into ambition. A lot of males, regardless of race, could feel that fire and were instantly attracted to it; I shamefully admit that I used that to my advantage and even liked it that I could do that. The best part was that I could keep my nose up in the air, pretending to be master of my emotions, while the poor bastards struggled for my attention. All the while, I actually was miserable, because the fire lay dormant inside and I felt cold and alone. Only now I feel hot and alone.

Uh! What is it about this man... well, vulcan, that makes me reconsider all my life and all the reproachable actions I have ever taken? Is it, maybe, because he is from a race that has genuinely mastered their emotions? I have always admired vulcans for that. When I was little, I saw them as angels. They were the race that helped humans rebuild Earth's structures and leap forward into the stellar age. I didn't regard them as cold and severe, but pure and wise. They seemed sexless beings to me, or at least as having done away with the inconvenience of sexuality. I was thinking I would have liked a vulcan male as a mate, because we would have been pure and rational together and able to attain higher forms of communication and unity, through their ability to mind-meld. Boy, was I wrong!

I never thought that precisely a vulcan will be the undoing of my self-imposed control. How can an angel be the object of my desire? And I'm not talking about no mind-meld. I'm talking about very explicit fantasies during the day and vivid dreams during the night and staring at his lips, while biting mine, during class, and the mere tone of his voice giving me goose bumps and butterflies. The fire, that lay dormant is now awake and burning my heart away. I mean, does he even know I exist? Well, of course he knows I exist; I took three of his classes and I'm trying my best to capture his attention. I studied my ass off, just to get on his good side. But, to him, I'm just a cadet. I know he appreciates my work and has recommended me to Starfleet on several occasions. And there was that time when he visited me in the hospital, but that must have been out of a feeling of universal care, or maybe guilt, because he was the one to refer me to the Detectives.

I sometimes think I see a spark of interest in his warm brown eyes, and that he smiles a little when I talk to him, but I must be imagining things. Nonetheless, I have never seen such eyes on a vulcan before; they must be the human heritage, from his mother. The other traits are typical for his race... and I adore every single one of them: even the silly fringe, that I wish I would ruffle and part so that I could kiss his intellectual forehead. I think his elvish ears, object to so many human jokes, are the cutest ever. I love his perfect skin, be it greenish in shade, and I often imagine how smooth it would feel. I once touched his hand by mistake and it sent shivers down my spine; I swear he could feel it, too. For a moment, he threw me a strange, awkward glance.

And what's up with those lips? You gotta be kidding me! Are vulcans even allowed to have sensual lips? Isn't that like against their religion, or something? I know I could make them my religion. OK, cool it, Nyota! You're losing it, girl! This has gotta stop!

I bet if I tell him what's going on, he would be disgusted with my manifestation of emotion and he would scold me. And maybe that would wake me up. He is a vulcan, and they frown upon passion and desire.  
>This thing could never work. It's too debilitating. Not to mention he is an instructor. Good thing my finals are almost over, and Academy will be over and I'll apply to a star ship and fly into space and if I never see him again it will be too freakin' soon!<p>

* * *

><p>~Wait! What am I doing here? It's four o'clock in the morning... and I have no business in the instructors' sector.~ Nyota's hand had stopped in midair, her fist clenched, as she was about to knock on the door of her crush. She lowered her arm and her eyes. She felt a little like trembling. In fact, she was shivering both with emotion and because of all the caffeine in her system. ~I never thought I would ever act this way. I must look so stupid. What would he think if he saw me now, all vulnerable, at the peak of human silliness? I don't want him to know I'm weak. It's better if I work through this myself, even if I have to go to therapy. After all, he never gave me any sign he might feel the same. There might be other women who fancy him, but you don't see them lurking around his corridor at this inhuman hour. I'm nothing but a stalker!~<p>

And the girl turned around and was just about to walk away, when the door opened and a very casual Spock widened his eyes and gasped almost imperceptibly on seeing her.

"Nyota..." he uttered, with a calm expression, unsuccessfully concealing surprise.

~He called me by my first name~ Nyota thought. Spock was thinking the same thing, and, in his mind, he reprimanded himself for his slip.

"Is something the matter, cadet Uhura?" Spock corrected himself, clasping his hands behind his back, and raising his head in his usual, haughty manner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you, Commander!" Nyota fretted. "I was sure I didn't make any noise. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping and I thought I heard voices. Are you alone?"

Unable to answer, the girl began twisting her fingers. ~Was I thinking out loud? Oh, dear God. I probably was. I'm so tired and pumped up with coke that I didn't realize it! It's bad enough I'm here at this hour, for no logical reason... but now I was even talking to myself?!~

On seeing her so disturbed, Spock manifested genuine concern and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Nyota was startled, when feeling his hand, knowing how important and intimate hand gestures are to a vulcan. She gazed up, at his brown eyes. He seemed even taller than she remembered, but then it dawned on her she wasn't wearing any high heels, as she usually did during the day. His shoulders also seemed wider.. or was it that she was small and puny compared to him? He really had the stature of an angel.

She was looking at him in such awe, that Spock smiled honestly, to Nyota's surprise. He took one step back and invited her with a gesture.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I... I'm not disturbing?" she asked, unsure.

"Well, you obviously have something serious on your chest, to come here at almost the break of dawn. So, anything I was doing, will have to wait. Please, do come in."

* * *

><p>~His quarters?! Oh, this is definitely not helping me!~ Nyota thought, as she looked around the tidy room, not being able to see much, since it was only lit by one lamp.<p>

She was seated on a couch next to a coffee table, where there were multiple Pads, all of them turned on. They looked like students' papers. ~He must be reading them simultaneously.~ she thought. ~Doesn't he sleep at night?~ She knew vulcans could go on without sleeping, longer than humans; maybe they didn't even need 7-8 hours of sleep to feel refreshed. Spock never looked tired; he was also spick and span and, in four years, Nyota had never heard of him being sick. But that was common for vulcans, too. They were your regular super-humans.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" she heard him saying from the small kitchen of the quarters. "Coffee, maybe?"

"Oh, dear God, no!" she almost shouted.

Spock came in with a disconcerted look on his face.

"I was being ironical. You should know vulcans don't drink coffee."

"I mean…" Nyota cleared her throat "I've already had my share of caffeine for the night."

"Very well, then." and Spock sat down on the couch, one feet away from her. Again, very strange for a vulcan to be seated this close to someone not family or friend. She felt a knot in her throat, as he was looking at her, probably waiting for her to begin. But she didn't know how to, so she kept staring at the Pads. Finally he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for not being more diplomatic, but I guess this hour doesn't help, either. So, if you've come to express some concern, you should just do so."

"Well, I'm not feeling particularly diplomatic myself," she smiled embarrassed, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I've never seen you with your hair down like that." Spock unexpectedly interrupted her. "Only that time at the hospital, but you weren't feeling very well back then. I find it… pleasant looking."

"Oh," Nyota sighed surprised. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." came the instant polite retort.

The girl was now smiling.

"And I've noticed" he continued "you look smaller than usual. You're quite petite?"

There was something different in his voice, a kind of amusement. She could even say he was being good-humored.

"I… I am…" she stammered and she laughed. "And you're quite… talkative?"

Spock smiled and shrugged. "I've told you: must be the early hour."

As silence was falling again, Nyota took a deep breath and began:

"I came here, because I have a problem that I think you might be able to help me with, sir."

"Really?" and the girl was sure she could catch a tint of irony. Spock leaned back. "Let's hear it then."

"I… How can I…? Could you teach me to control my emotions so that they won't get in the way of my better judgment?"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see how I could give you a crash course on this, cadet. I myself have chosen not to go through the ritual that completely eliminates emotion; however, whatever abilities I might have, be they innate, they were sustained by years of practice and meditation. So, I'm sorry, I can't help you. But that is a very interesting request. What drove you to it?"

Nyota couldn't contain herself anymore, so she just blurted out:  
>"Because I think I'm in love with you… Commander… sir…"<p>

Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he replied:

"I know." in the same amused tone from before.

Nyota's eyes grew bigger.

"You do?"

"Yes! I've known it for a while."

She was speechless, so he explained.

"Although I choose not to let myself be overwhelmed by emotions, it doesn't mean I don't recognize and understand them. Plus, all vulcans have touch telepathy skills."

Nyota protested softly, now truly embarrassed:

"But I don't remember touching you. And isn't there a code that forbids you from entering someone's mind without their consent?"

Spock moved a few inches closer, which made Nyota even shier. He said, in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel uncomfortable. I honestly don't know what's going on. We have touched on a few occasions, by accident. And before, when I've placed my hand on your shoulder. By the way, I did that without thinking. I don't know why I am able to feel you by the slightest touch, without your consent, or mine. It's different from mind melding. It's totally spontaneous. Even as you stood outside my door, I swear I knew it was you. There must be some connection. I find it fascinating!"

~Is this some experiment to him? And it's not fair: I don't feel anything.~

Nyota pouted and frowned. His behavior was confusing. She had to admit, though, that it was the first time she was seeing him relaxed, in his quarters, privately, without the commander halo around him. Was this the real Spock? In some ways, he was like a child. She also couldn't read whether he liked her or not and it drove her crazy.

"So…" she began. "What about what you feel? Or… do you even feel anything? I mean… do you even like me?"

"I do." he promptly replied. "You're the smartest cadet in my class and I think I've made it very clear that I appreciate your skills and your hard work. And we do work good together."

Nyota covered her eyes with her palm.

~Tadaaa! This was the worst idea ever. I've made a total fool of myself.~

Spock lowered her hand ~Again, with the touching.~ and looked her in the eye.

"Don't misunderstand me." he continued, in a slightly different tone of voice, one that touched her heart. "I feel very at ease with you. And I find you… very beautiful, Nyota." She looked at him, blushing. The way he uttered her name, the same as he had when he saw her in the hallway, made her hands tingle.

"And there is obviously what you humans call "chemistry" between us."

Silence fell once again. Suddenly, they both were about to say something. He smiled, while Nyota laughed. Smiling made his eyes look even warmer.

"You first." she said.

"What I wanted to say was that, you don't know me." and he went serious, the way he was in class. "You think you're in love with me, but you're in love with your idea of me."

Nyota didn't like where the discussion was heading. She thought a moment and told him what she never thought she'd ever say to a guy:

"Then let's go out on a date and get to know each other on a real, personal level!"

Spock got up and walked a few paces.

"I guess it would be the logical course to take." he stopped in front of a photo on the wall, and grated the glass with one finger. Still looking away from her, he continued: "The reason I haven't given you any feedback on what you were feeling, although it was obvious to me, isn't that it's unrequited, but the fact that I think… you might not like the real me, once you'll get to know it." He sounded very harsh, as if scolding himself and very sure of what he was saying.

Nyota got up in her turn, trying to see what was in that photo, but the corner was too dark. She was touched by his sincerity, but also by his obvious inferiority complex, that she would have never guessed… or no one, for that matter, since most of the times he was being a condescending smart-ass and for the obvious reason of being a genius and knowing it. Yet Nyota could see past that; she would have liked to explain to him that, to her, he was like an angel and she felt protected near him and that she could perceive his delicacy and warmth and that she simply felt like knowing and understanding him. But she was at a loss for words. She simply said, in a trembling voice, still fearing the outcome of that discussion:

"If you don't mind, sir… Spock…" and she felt her cheeks burning up as she called him by his name for the first time. "I'd like to be the judge of that."

He looked at her over his shoulder; the light of the lamp fell directly on her, and her otherwise chocolate colored hair, had strands of gold in it, surrounding her head like a halo. She looked like an angel. Spock came towards her and stopped at a very short distance. He looked stern, as he if he would announce an exam.

"Very well, then. Might I suggest, since it would be unprofessional of me to date my students, that we do this after your finals, in two weeks?"

Nyota was dizzy. She nodded, smiling happily.

"It's a date!" she extended a hand to him. He held it slowly and shook it once, with a smile.

She didn't go back to the dorm, but remained in the academy park, waiting for the sun to come up, feeling elated. So much had happened that morning: she had been in his quarters and seen his smile for the first time, she called him by his name… she could still feel the warmth of his hand around hers. Nyota was glad she had brought herself to confess to him and she was sure there was nothing about 'the real Spock' she wouldn't like. And all that thanks to smuggled coke and chocolate.

The only problem she had with it, was that the date seemed too far away. What if Spock could change his mind? And then it hit her! Nyota got up, and ran all the way up to her room, opened her Pad and began typing.

In the classroom, Spock searched for her with his eyes, -as he always had for the past year- and, when he saw she was missing, an almost imperceptible smile fluttered for one second on his lips, before he began the last lecture for the year.

At the end of class, the Commander added: "Remember, your theses must be uploaded to the campus server by 2100 hours on Sunday. Class dismissed." All cadets rose and began leaving the room. That's when Nyota entered, composed herself for a second, then approached him.

"Sir." she uttered, as his attention was drawn to his Pad.

His eyes sparkled when he faced her. Other than that nothing gave away the excitement of seeing her. The other cadets suspected nothing, because Uhura and the Commander were always consulting eachother off class.

"Cadet Uhura. We've missed you in class. Would you like an extention for the completion of your final assignment?"

"No, sir. I'm done."

"Sorry?"

"My thesis, sir. I've uploaded it to the server. And it's alredy been graded. First in the class."

Then she added with a glee that she couldn't conceal:

"You are no longer my Instructor!"

The last few students that left the room thought their eyes were playing tricks on them. Did they just see their uptight, no-nonsense vulcan Instructor smiling? The room was now empty.

"So, if you don't mind… Spock. Would you go out with me for dinner… tonight… to celebrate, of course, the end of a fruitful Instructor-Cadet collaboration. And, maybe, the beginning of something else?"

It was Spock's turn to offer her his hand and with a tilt of his head, he said:

"Of course, Nyota. It's a date."

She took his hand and as they looked into eachothers eyes, a subtle thrill, like electricity, traveled back and forth between them.


End file.
